The Untold Story of Jackie Ink
by annoxford
Summary: Jackie was sure she was going crazy when people in her community began turning into animal-faced monsters. Then her mother told her it was a lot more complicated than that.- This is my first shot at a fanfic so try to make some leeway while I figure this out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- SEEING THINGS

My name is Jackie, Jackie Ink. Up until I was twelve, I thought I was a perfectly normal kid.

Then I started seeing things, things I was sure were products of my big imagination.

My math teacher turned into a sheep-faced woman. The banker had a badger face for a split second while he yelled at a man with a face of a cat.

I thought I was sleep-deprived at first. I was tired when Mrs. Meep turned into a sheep. Then I thought I was going insane. So I told Mom I needed counseling and an admission to a mental hospital. Then she took me into my room and explained to me that those weren't really hallucinations.

It was a lot more complicated than that.

It was a normal November day. I walked my normal route to school, watching the leaves swirl around and land in carpets of red, orange, and yellow that crunched beneath my feet. I swung my lunchbox as I walked across the road.

I was careful not to step on Mr. Culligen's lawn, because he gets grumpy when people do. No one's sure exactly how old he is, but the general agreement is that he's somewhere over ninety. And he still mows his own law. You gotta give the man some credit for that. Until that fateful day, I thought there was absolutely nothing out-of-the-ordinary about my elderly neighbor.

"Hello there, Jackie!" he called.

"Hi Mr. Culligen!" I replied, waving. He smiled, then his face did something _really _scary. It turned into that of a dog, or maybe a fox. I almost screamed what I was thinking, which was, _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?! _

"Is something wrong?" he called.

"N-no. I-I have to go. Don't wanna be late for school!" I ran away from Mr. Culligen as fast as I could.

When I got to school, I found my bast friend Robin and told her how I saw Mr. Culligen's face turn into a fox's. She looked worried. And for a second, it seemed she was scared of _me. _But all she said was "Are you sure you're feeling all right, Jackie? Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you."

Everything at school was fine until third period Math, when Mrs. Meep caught Valentina Tippet chewing gum in class.

If there is anything that Mrs. Meep will go nuts over, breaking rules is the big one. She gave Valentina a long, screaming, time-eating, lecture about not violating rules in her class. While she was giving Valentina a talking-to, her face turned into a sheep's. I felt sick. _I'm still hallucinating. _I thought.

Valentina got detention and Mrs. Meep went back to what she was doing before, muttering "Stupid Balam. Doesn't respect me just because I'm a Seelangut."

_Baaa-laaamm? Sail-len-goot? Is Mrs. Meep going senile? _I wondered.

The sick feeling continued for the rest of the period and into fourth. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I asked my Social Studies teacher if I could go to the nurse.

When I got there, I told the nurse that I felt sick and that I was seeing things. The nurse took my temperature and told me I had to go home. She told me she'd call my mom and I should go up and collect my stuff from my fourth period class. When I got back to the office, Mom was standing there, looking grim.

"I have to stop at the bank on the way home. Can you last a detour to the bank?" she asked.

"Uh huh." I replied.

Mom and I drove to Rockaway Savings & Loan in silence. She told me we had to go there because she had to cash in her paycheck.

While we waited on the line, a customer and a teller started arguing. They both looked really angry. As their argument progressed, the customer's face turned into a cat's and the teller's into a badger's.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. The hallucinations were still happening.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- MOM COMES CLEAN

After we left the bank, I went straight up to my room to think about whether or not I was going completely insane.

I called Robin and told her that I was still hallucinating. She sounded worried as she advised "Tell your parents. They'll probably have an explanation."

"Do you really think so?"I asked.

"Yes. I really think so." Then there was a _click _as Robin hung up.

I went downstairs. "Mom?" I asked, looking around.

"Yes?" Mom was at the table, writing something on a yellow legal pad.

"Um, today I started um, seeing things, and I think I need counseling or something, because it's not stopping."

Mom stopped writing and looked up at me, looking very _very _serious. "Jackie," she said. "What have you been seeing?"

I gulped. "People's faces turning into animals."

Mom sighed and put her head in her hands. "Jackie, I am about to tell you something _very _important, OK? It's going to sound completely crazy, so I want you to brace yourself, OK?"

"I'm already crazy," I replied. "So anything that makes he sound less crazy is welcome."

Mom took a deep breath. "You're a Grimm, Jackie. You have the ability to see what no one else can. Those animal faced people are called Wesen, and eventually, it's going to be your job to hunt down the bad Wesen and kill them."

I stared at her for a long time.

"I need to show you the books."

"What books?" I asked.

"Our ancestors' books. Their diaries that have been passed down from generation to generation so each generation of Grimms has something to learn from."

"That was a lot of 'generations.'" I said

Mom smiled. "Come on, I'll show you. They're up in the attic."

Mom took me up to the attic and unlocked the door with a big bronze key she took out of her pocket. It was the kind of key that someone might unlock the gates to a castle with in a movie.

The attic was filled with books. Lots and lots of old leatherbound books. It looked like medevil library.

"OK, this is cool." I admitted.

Mom smiled. "We're making memories." She replied.

Another question came to mind. "Does Dad know about all this Grimm stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. He's a Grimm too."

"Really?" I asked. This new discovery about my ancestry brought up a lot of questions.

"Yes." Mom said wistfully.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: HOW MOM AND DAD REALLY MET

"We were tracking the same Reaper. I ended up in his hotel room, cornered. He had his scythe out and it would have been the end of me, except that your father was in the same room. He didn't know I was a Grimm because he didn't hear him talking about me, how he would be well rewarded for my head. Then Anthony jumped out of nowhere with his crossbow and shot him. It certainly wasn't love at first sight- he thought I was working with the Reaper- but when I explained that I was as Grimm as well, we were curious. We had never seen another Grimm before, except for our own parents. Eventually, we started dating, and he proposed a year later. Then we had Zach and Liam and Marie and you."

i looked at Mom open mouthed. "So you and Dad_ didn't _meet at an ice cream shop?" I asked.

"No, it was a lot less glamorous than that. If you can call armed, panicked, and covered in blood 'glamorous'."

"So Zack and Liam and Marie already know about this Grimm stuff?" I asked, opening a big trunk.

"Zack and Marie. As far as know, Liam doesn't have it yet. But he might get it. Males find out later than females."

"Good to know." I said.

Suddenly, Mom stood bolt upright. "Anthony?" She called. I was confused. Then I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Anthony?" Mom called again.

The sound of voices floated up the stairs, and they didn't sound familiar. Mom froze. "Oh my god." she muttered. She turned to me. "Jackie, hide, and don't come out until I tell you to."

I started to panic. "What's happening?!" I asked.

"Reapers. The Reapers have come for us. HIDE!" Mom pushed me under a table and surrounded it with chairs and trunks and other heavy furniture. I heard her open a trunk and go through it. She lifted something out of it and shut it.

Then I heard her go running out of the attic, closing and locking the door behind her, leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: REAPERS

Soon after Mom left me alone in the attic, I heard shouts, bangs and crashes coming from downstairs.

I didn't really know what Reapers were, but judging from the story about how Mom and Dad _really _met, they weren't very friendly towards Grimm

Sitting there, hidden underneath a table, surrounded by furniture, I felt the most scared and helpless I had ever felt in my life. I felt like I could do nothing to help my mother, and even if she hadn't told me to hide, I probably would've died anyway, because I had just found out.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, someone came into the attic. I held my breath. Was it one of those Reaper people, or was it Mom coming back for me?

It was neither. "Jackie?" it was my older brother Zack.

"Zack?" I whispered.

"You can come out now. Mom and Dad and me fought them off." I heard furniture scraping and I saw light again. And Zack. He smiled at me. "Hey little sis. Welcome to the family business of Grimming."

I laughed. "Are Mom and Dad OK?" I asked as he helped me up.

"I wouldn't say OK, but they're not dead. Mom's got a black eye and a broken nose and Dad looks like he got mugged."

"Oh. That's not OK.' I agreed. I noticed that Zack had a sword in his hand.

"Where did you get the sword?" I asked.

"From the weapons cabinet. There's a whole museum of medieval weapons in there." Zack replied.

He walked to the far right corner of the attic and opened a huge, dusty, armoire. Inside was a weapons collector's heaven. Swords, knives, whips, morning stars, crossbows, and tons of other weapons I didn't even know the names of were inside of the armoire, just waiting to be used on whatever Reapers unfortunate enough to wonder into the path of a Grimm.

"You're telling me that this has been up here my entire life, and no one bothered to _tell me?!" _I demanded.

"Yes." Zack said. He hung his sword up in the armoire and closed its doors. "Let's go downstairs. We have to have dinner and make up a cover story for why we have two dead guys in our house. And not necessarily in that order."

"That would be a good idea." I agreed.

Mom and Dad, who had just come home, called the police to report a breaking-and-entering and attempted murder. They explained that the Reapers had picked the lock and broken in. Mom ran downstairs, and they jumped at her with the scythes. Then she had to shoot them with the gun in her hand.

The police took asked Dad and her to come down to the station to do a report, leaving Zack and me home alone together. (Liam is a freshman in college and Marie is a senior in college)

"So, how long have known you were a Grimm?" I asked Zack.

"I found out last year. Mom did tell you that men find out later than women, right?"

"Yep. How many have you seen?"

"A couple dozen in real life. A lot more in the books."

"Really? That many?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Another one?" Zack sighed.

"Yes, another one. It's going to sound stupid, but what exactly are Reapers? Mom didn't get a chance to tell me."

"Reapers are a organization that is dedicated to wiping out Grimms. So if you feel like you're being watched, be careful. Reapers are dangerous, especially to a newbie like you."

_Lovely. _I thought. _I have a bunch of scythe-carrying maniacs on my trail._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- THE AMBER ALERT

The next day during recess, I pulled Robin aside and told her all about my being a Grimm. I even showed her one of the big books from the attic.

Robin looked scared. "You-you're really a Grimm?" she asked.

"Wait- you knew about all this Grimm stuff the entire time?" I asked.

Robin gulped. "I-I had to make sure. It's just that..."

"What?" I asked. "Are you a Grimm too?"

"No. But I um, know about Grimms because um, well, um..."

"Spit it out, Robin!"

"I'm Wesen!"

I frowned. "You are? Then how come I've never seen you Woge?" I asked. When Wesen Woge is when their faces do the morph-into-an-animal's thing.

"Because I didn't have a reason to Woge yesterday!"

"What kind are you?" I asked.

Robin looked a little less worried than before. "I'm a Seltenvogel." She replied.

"I thought Selvenvogel were extinct!" I exclaimed.

"We're very rare," Robin replied. "Hey, did you know that Mrs. Meep is a Seelengut? And Valentina is a Balam?"

"What are those?" I asked.

"A Seelangut is a sheep and a Balam is a jaguar i think. Or maybe it's a leopard. I don't know. I can never tell those apart."

Suddenly, Robin's phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Her face went pale. "I got an Amber Alert."

I took the phone from her and looked at the screen. Sure enough, the words AMBER ALERT were on the top. Below was a picture of a little blonde boy. Information like his height and weight were below his name.

RYAN KEEL

AGE: 8

HEIGHT: 3'9

WEIGHT: 56 POUNDS

HAIR COLOR: BLONDE

EYE COLOR: BROWN

LAST SEEN: LAKEVIEW AVE, CLOSE TO LAKE SUPERIOR

"Oh man," I said. "I hate Amber Alerts. Because that means some kids went missing and their parents are back home, worried sick."

Robin gulped. She looked like she was fighting back tears. "This is even worse. Ryan is my cousin."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: RYAN WAS KIDNAPPED

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Robin's eyes got watery.

"Is Ryan a Seltenvogel too?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask Liam to make sure they do something about this." Liam works as an intern at the police station.

"Thanks, Jackie." Robin sniffed.

Suddenly, the bell that signaled the end of recess rang and I was forced to leave Robin so I could go to seventh period science.

After school, I called Liam and asked him to do something about Robin's missing cousin.

"We already are," Liam replied. "He was kidnapped."

I almost dropped the phone. "We was _kidnapped?!" _I demanded.

"Yeah. He was out sick from school and his parents took him to the shoe store. They turn around for one minute and then he's gone."

"Oh my God. Robin's not going to take this news well." I said.

"_No one's _taking this news well, Jackie. Child abductions are _always _a big deal."

I heard beeping coming from the phone. "Hold on a sec, Liam, someone's beeping in."

I switched over to the other caller. "Hello?"I asked.

"Ryan was kidnapped!" Robin wailed.

"I know," I replied. "Liam told me. He was out shoe shopping at that little shoe store on Lakeview. Someone must've snatched him while they were turned around."

"All I know is that they are _sick. _Sick, sick, sick, sick, _sick. _I mean really, who _does _something like that?" Robin demanded.

"There are psychos out there who are sick enough to kidnap a kid." I replied.

"Not helping, Jackie!" Robin shouted. She hung up so I went back to Liam.

"Finally, you're back." Liam grumbled. "I got coffee and ate two whole donuts while you were jabbering with Robin."

"I was only talking to her for like, a minute."

"Whatever." Liam replied.

"What could be a possible motive for the kidnapping?" I asked. I watched enough _CSI _to know what questions to ask.

"God, Jackie. You sound like my boss." Liam moaned.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. And speaking of my boss, she's calling me. So I'll call you back later." Liam hung up.

I decided to try to call Robin back. "What?" she snarled.

"What did I say?!" I asked.

There was a long silence. Then, "Nothing. You didn't say anything. I'm just really freaked out about about my cousin and stuff." Robing replied.

"Oh. Well, hopefully they'll find him."

"I'm really scared Jackie. I mean, what if next week they find him dead in the river?"

"How do you know he was kidnapped, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, when they turned around and didn't see him, they thought he'd just wandered away. But they tore the store apart looking for him and didn't see any sign of him. Then they got a ransom note."

"They did?" I asked.

"Four hundred thousand dollars or they never see him again." Robin started to cry. "I'm scared, Jackie! I really am! And I think I know why they kidnapped him!"

"Why?" I asked. I was beginning to get a feeling that there was more to this kidnapped then just a random act of evil.

"I think they took him for his Unbezahlbar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Just want to do some quick acknowledgements here- Thanks to Guest ;) (as in not a member) and Kirbysamful for reviewing and Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnow101 for deciding to follow me! Thanks again guys! And now, without further ado, here's Chapter 7!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: UNBEZAHLBAR

"What the fudge is a- Oon-be-tassle-bar?" I asked.

"An _Unbezahlbar." _Robin repeated_._

"Could you just tell me what it is?" I asked.

"An Unbezahlbar is a golden stone that a Seltenvogel will produce in their throats once in their lifetime. I remember my aunt telling me that Ryan was starting to grow his."

"So you're saying that you think that whoever kidnapped Ryan did it because they want his Unbezahlbar?" I asked.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"But how are we supposed to explain that to Liam? He doesn't know about any of this."

"He doesn't?" Robin asked.

"He's the only one. Zack and Marie have the Grimm ability and so do Mom and Dad. But as far as they know, Liam doesn't have it."

"Oh. Well maybe we shouldn't tell Liam, then. Maybe we could just go look for clues ourselves." Robin suggested.

"That may not be the best of ideas." I warned.

"This is my _cousin _Jackie, we have to try to help in _some way!" _Robin exclaimed.

"Well, I _do _have a weapons cabinet." I replied.

"Say what now?"

"Why don't you come over and I'll show you."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: ROBIN'S THEORY

Robin's mom dropped her off at my house. I noticed how she seemed a little more nervous than usual. Maybe it was because of Ryan's kidnapping.

After Robin said goodbye to her mom, I lead her upstairs to the attic and unlocked it with the bronze key.

"That's a _really _big key." Robin remarked.

"I know, right?" I opened the door and went over to the armoire/weapons cabinet. I opened it, revealing the huge selection of weapons for mass Wesen destruction.

Robin's mouth fell open. "That. Is. _Awesome!" _She exclaimed. She took down a crossbow and pretended to shoot it. She put it back and took out a knife and stepped away from me. Then she started twirling and stabbing with it and making ninja sound effects under her breath.

"Robin, what _are _you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry. Back on topic." Robin put the knife back where it belonged.

"OK. I was thinking we do some research, first." I suggested. We went downstairs to the computer. I used Dad's laptop and Robing used the computer. I wasn't exactly sure what we were looking for, but after an hour of searching, nothing relevant came up.

"I'm hungry." Robin complained.

"Me too." I agreed. We took a short break to get some Cheez-its and Kit-Kats leftover from Halloween before we settled back down at the computers.

After a little, Robin suddenly shouted "I got something!"

I looked up and went over to Robin. "What is it?!" I asked.

She showed me an online article from a Portland newspaper. It was dated last year.

I read it.

_OFF-DUTY PORTLAND DETECTIVE SAVES WOMAN_

_PORTLAND, OR- Detective Nick Burkhardt went on a vacation and instead rescued Robin Steinkellner from an abusive husband, Tim._

_"He wanted money. That's why he married me. Not because he loved me." Robin says. "He force-fed me worms and milk and wouldn't let me leave the house. It was awful." _

_Detective Burkhardt was on a romantic getaway with his girlfriend when they saw Robin and Tim fight and then saw him drag her into the house. Nick called in a domestic disturbance, but nothing was done._

_A day later, Tim left the house, then Robin left and Burkhardt followed her. He found a truck driven off the road with a dead man inside. He called the sheriff, then ran back to the farmhouse where Tim and Robin lived._

_There, he found Tim force-feeding Robin the "worm shake" as she calls it, from a machine, so he confronted Tim with his gun. Tim attacked. After a short fight, Burkhardt overpowered Tim and unstrapped Robin._

_When he took her back to his cabin, Robin revealed that Sheriff Munson was Tim's cousin and co-conspirator. After Munson and Tim arrived at Burkhardt's, Robin ran away and was pursued by Tim and Munson, who in turn were pursued by Burkhardt._

_After a showdown in the woods, Tim and Munson were arrested._

_"I owe my freedom to Detective Burkhardt. If it weren't for him, I would still be captive in Tim and the Sheriff's clutches." Robin says._

_Robin escaped the showdown in the woods unharmed and is now living happily in her own apartment._

"OK," I said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Watch the news clip." Robin replied. She clicked on a link and we watched a five-minute report about the case, most of which was interviews. One of the detective, one of the detective's girlfriend, and the one of Robin Steinkellner, a nervous blonde woman.

While she was talking, her faced suddenly morphed into that of a bird, like when my friend Robin had Woged into a Seltenvogel.

"Robin! Other Robin is a Seltenvogel, too!" I exclaimed.

"I know. And wait, there's more." Robin rewound the video clip a little bit and paused it at a place when they zoomed in on Other Robin's face. "See that little mark on her neck?" she asked, pointing.

"Yeah." I replied. I saw a red mark running down her neck, like a scratch.

"That looks like an incision that someone would make to remove a Unbazahlbar!"

We made eye contact for a moment. "So are you saying that you think Tim married Other Robin for her _Unbazahlbar?" _I asked.

"Yep." Robin replied.

"I think we need to go to Portland and talk to Other Robin." I said.

"I think you're right." Robin agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: RYAN KEEL

_Ryan was petrified._

_While he was looking at the sneakers, the ones his mother had told him to try on, the scary men in black had come up behind him and grabbed him. _

_The Big Man, the biggest and scariest of all the scary men, had pushed the cloth with the weird smelling stuff over his mouth and he felt sleepy._

_Now he woke up in an unfamiliar living room in an unfamiliar house, with his hands tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting on, and his feet tied to the legs. He wanted to scream or cry or do something to try to get someone's attention, but there was a cloth in his mouth and he couldn't move his tongue, and that meant he couldn't speak. _

_The Big Man appeared suddenly. He took the cloth out of Ryan's mouth. _

_"I wanna go home." Ryan said immediately._

_"You_ are _home." The Big Man replied._

_"No I'm not! This isn't home!" Ryan wailed._

_That was when Ryan found out that the Big Man was Wesen. When he Woged, it was a creature that Ryan had never seen before. Sort of like an alley cat._

_"What are you?" Ryan asked._

_"My dear Selenvogel, I am a Klaustreich." Big Man was replied._

_Ryan got a sinking feeling in his stomach. His mother had told him about a Klaustreich she knew in college. He was sadistic and highly aggressive, she'd told him. That Klaustreich had gone through almost thirty girlfriends in his whole four years of college._

_Ryan wanted to say something, like tell this probably evil Klaustreich to go away, but his mouth wouldn't work._

_The Klaustreich looked annoyed. "Seltenvogel," he muttered. "Never do anything."_

_The Klaustreich's accomplice came up the stairs. "Did we get the right kid?" he asked._

_The Klaustreich felt Ryan's neck, which he found creepy. He suddenly realized what the Klaustreich wanted- his Unbezahlbar, the one that he had started to develop earlier than usual- according to Ryan's mother, most Seltenvogel didn't start producing their Unbezahlbar until they were in their mid- twenties or thirties, although it could start later than that._

_But Ryan knew that his had started developing abnormally early, and that was why he was wearing a turtleneck, in order to cover up the bump that contained the developing Unbezahlbar._

_Ryan had heard stories from his great-grandmother about how the Royal Families used to keep Seltenvogel captive just for their Unbezahlbar._

_Ryan realized with horrifying certainty that this Klaustreich had kidnapped him for his Unbezhlbar._

_And he was going to get it, no matter what happened to Ryan._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: TO PORTLAND WE GO

Robin and I told my mom her theory about Other Robin up in Portland.

"I suppose we could go there if it means saving Ryan." she replied.

"If we don't solve this mystery within two weeks, Ryan's parents are going to have to shell out four hundred thousand dollars kilt he kidnappers, and there's no guarantee they'll give him back." I added.

Robin glowered at me. "Thanks. That's real inspiring." she said sarcastically.

"The situation!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up.

Mom went online and booked the next flight from Detroit to Portland. She came up from the basement with three printed- out plane tickets.

"Pack your bags, girls. We're going to Portland."she said.

I got the window seat on the way to Portland. Robin listened to her iPod and Mom was doing furious research on her laptop.

"I got us an interview with Robin Tricks." Mom told us. She went _tippity tap tap tap _on the keyboard.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"The woman who was kept hostage by her abusive husband. I've done some research." Mom replied.

"I thought her name was Robin Stienkellner." I said.

"She changed back to her maiden name after her husband was arrested." Mom explained.

"Oh. How did you even get her number?" Robin asked.

"I talked to the detective who helped. Detective Burkhardt, you read the article. He gave me her number after I explained I was a Grimm." Mom replied.

"Wait, you _told _him?! And he _believed _you?!" I demanded.

"Yes. Because he's a Grimm too." Mom explained.

"And you found this out _how?!" _

"I have a friend who knows a Wesen guy who said that Detective Burkhardt was a Grimm. So you can discuss your Robin theory to him without a psych evaluation following."

"Good to know." I replied.

When we got to Portland, three guys were waiting by a truck. One of them was tall, with dark, hair. He wore a leather jacket and looked like he could use a little extra sleep. They guy next to him had a small beard and wore a gray sweater. He kept rolling his eyes at the guy in the leather jacket. The third guy was small and a little pudgy, with a little bit of graying hair. He wore a uniform for some business called Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair, and his name tag read BUD, which I assumed was his name.

"Are you Detective Burkhardt?" Mom asked.

"That would be me." The guy in the leather jacket replied, holding out his hand. "And these are my friends, Monroe and Bud."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PIE

"So you're the famous Detective Burkhardt." I said.

Monroe snorted. "Haha." he said.

"Yep. But you can call me Nick." Nick glared at Monroe.

"Oh, yay, a Grimm Family Reunion." Robin said sarcastically.

"You got that right. What's your name, kid?" Monroe asked her.

"Robin." she replied.

"And you know about all this Grimm stuff?" Monroe continued.

"I'm a Seltenvogel." Robin explained.

"Wow, Robin is a popular name name for Seltenvogel." Nick remarked.

"It's ranked Number One in the Seltenvogel Name Database." Bud explained.

"They _have _that?!" Nick and I demanded at the same time.

"Yeah." Bud said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all got into the truck. We drove from the airport all the way to a secluded little community called Whispering Pines.

Nick stopped in front of a farmhouse. "OK, here's the deal. Monroe, Bud, and I are going to go inside and explain everything to Robin beforehand, so she isn't frightened by two more Grimms. I'm actually glad that you brought your friend here. The presence of another Seltenvogel might give her comfort." he said.

"Why did you bring Monroe and Bud here?" I asked.

"What's wrong with an extra Blutbad?!" Monroe demanded.

"And an Eisbiber!" Bud added.

"A what-what now?" I asked.

Monroe sighed exasperatedly. "Great. Another newbie." he moaned.

"_Eyes-be-ber_." Bud said, pointing to himself. He Woged into a beaver creature for effect.

"Blubad." Monroe said. He Woged into a wolf-like creature.

"That was the gentle version," Nick said. "I got thrown against a wall."

Monroe glowered at him.

_"Anyway," _Bud said to clear the tension. "We're here for moral support. Also, my wife is friends with Robin, so I have to deliver this pie." Bud took a pie out of a giant tool bag lying on the floor.

"So _that's _where that smell was coming from." Nick said.

"Wait, you have pie?! I want pie!" I said excitedly.

"Me too!" Robin shouted. In her excitement, she Woged into Seltenvogel form. Man, it was going to take a while for me to get used to that.

"The pie is for _Robin, _not for Grimms, Blutbaden, or other Selt- hey!"

Nick had peeled up the foil on top of the pie and was proceeding to cut a slice with his Swiss Army knife.

"Dude! That is _majorly _uncool!" Bud shouted.

"Oh _man, _your wife makes good pie." Nick exclaimed.

All maturity in the truck dissolved as three Grimms, one Blutbad, and a Seltenvogel swarmed an Eisbiber and ate his pie.

"Aw man, my wife is gonna kill me!" Bud exclaimed.

"Can your wife make me a pie?" I asked. "Because that was the best pie I have ever tasted."

"I'll let her know if I'm still alive." Bud muttered. He picked up the empty pie tin and got out of the truck.


End file.
